


Domination

by InkNPixieDust



Series: Resident Evil Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Captivity, Come Eating, Dark, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Kinktober, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkNPixieDust/pseuds/InkNPixieDust
Summary: Piers survived China, but fell into Neo Umbrella's hands. Carla has an interesting position for him in the company...and her bed.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Carla Radames
Series: Resident Evil Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961323
Kudos: 6





	Domination

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Kinktober. Prompt is Domination/ add submission. This is a bit rough and dirty. I'll start doing more common pairs at some point, I promise.

Cool silk sheets shifted under Piers' hot skin, dark fabric contrasting against his skin. His arms ached a bit, cuffed to the bed above his head where they'd been for at least an hour. She always took her time. This had become their routine. She'd snap her fingers and point upstairs, and he'd be escorted up by two J'avo, stripped and handcuffed to the bed before being injected with...something that made his skin so sensitive, even a breath of air from a fan sent chills rippling across it like waves. And then he'd sit there, lost in his own fantasies, until Carla decided to grace him with her presence. It always seemed to take forever.

A queen decided what time it was, afterall. 

The navy sheets made him think of the ocean again, the endless space that had threatened to consume him like a black hole. He shifted again, wincing a little as his arms throbbed from the position they were being kept in. He grit his teeth, keeping his breathing calm. 

He got lost in thought, remembering how he'd surfaced, injured and tired, six miles out and certain he was going to drown. The thrum of a helicopter engine had pulled his attention upward, to the sky as a helicopter with Neo's emblem on it lowered towards him, dropping a J'avo down to pull him up.

The door finally opened, heels clicking as the raven-haired woman entered, smiling when she looked at the man on her bed. His scarred skin was entirely exposed, only a pair of boxers left on his lightly-muscled form. Carla hummed in satisfaction, kicking off her heels and moving to the bed.

The woman shed her dress like a snake ridding itself of old skin no longer suitable for it. Piers admired her from where he laid, eyes surveying her fair skin and dark hair. He couldn't hide his growing erection, boxers tented as she undressed. She looked every bit the goddess she claimed to be.

A year ago, two weeks after China, Piers had woken up with foggy memories, unable to even remember his name. Carla had been the patron saint of his recovery, healing his bruises and mending his injuries. His arm ached at times and his right eye was a foggy white that had never returned to its proper color. Scars had been dug into his face and arms.

The BSAA injected you, Carla told him, and left you for dead.

He had no reason to believe otherwise. 

He was pulled again from his thoughts as Carla crawled onto the large bed, smirking at him. She wore nothing but her painted smile, hands sliding across his legs as she straddled his ankles. The woman kissed his knees and then his thighs, either hip bone and then his stomach, smirking up at him as she peeled his boxers down his legs. 

"Please, ma'am…" The sniper whispered, biting his lip as he looked down at her pleasingly. He bucked his hips up, cock sliding between her breasts. The woman hummed, lightly squeezing her breasts against his throbbing cock. She sat there, holding still while he did the work and let him fuck her tits. Occasionally, she'd dip her head down and slip her tongue out to taste his cock, to lap up the precum that had gathered at the tip.

He never lasted long, not with whatever drug she gave him. He gasped out a cry, back arching and body buzzing with electricity that seemed to be more than just his nervous system firing in ecstasy. Thick ropes of cum coated Carla's tits and his stomach.

The woman smirked, crawling up further until her hips pressed against his. She reached under her with a delicate hand, grasping his cock that was already growing hard again. Slowly, the woman slid down onto him, sitting up with long nails digging into his chest. Piers moaned, bucking his hips up into her.

"Ah. No." She scolded, lifting her hips away from him. He whined and let his hips fall back to the bed, face flushed with arousal. Carla hummed her approval and leaned over him, hands on either side of his head as she slowly started to move her hips.

Everytime Carla rolled her hips forward, her body undulated above him like a wave in the ocean, hips dipping forward to push first her stomach and then her chest against his. Piers kept his hips still, head back against the pillow. She nibbled at his throat, keeping the pace agonizingly slow.

He was a good toy, holding still for her to use as she pleaded. Above him, she cooed her praise, head falling as she sat upright again. Carla lifted herself up a little bit, nodding to him. Piers groaned quietly, starting to buck up into her now, his turn to do the work. 

Carla hummed in pleasure as his cock impaled her and his hips slapped into her. Her head back, she kept herself just a few inches above him, one hand massaging her breasts and the other hand rubbing her clit. Her moans were musical.

The song of a goddess, Piers thought as he gazed up at her, hazel eye hazy with lust. He fucked her as hard as he could in his position, arms throbbing as the handcuffs gripped his wrists and left bruises where they rubbed. 

Carla began to move as well, thighs flexing as she started to ride him in earnest. Sweat slid across their skin as she practically screamed in ecstasy, her eyes rolling back. 

"Don't you dare come…" She snarled at Piers before her orgasm squeezed his cock like a vice. He continued to thrust into her, crying out in pleasure. He normally did so good. She was disappointed to feel his hot cum flowing into her body, temperature of his seed elevated from the virus. Interesting side effect, that. 

Carla leaned over him, panting as the aftershocks of her orgasm subsided. Once she could focus again, she scowled at him and bit his shoulder. Her hands reached up to uncuff him long enough to untangle his hands from the headboard. Piers didn't get to experience freedom for very long, hands cuffed back together and lowered to his stomach. 

"You were a bad boy," Carla hissed, straddling his shoulders. She sat on Piers' face with an unspoken command. He knew the result. He'd accidentally climaxed inside her numerous times, thought it was less common now. 

His tongue lapped at her messy lips, tongue pushing into her and cleaning his cum from her body. It had disgusted him at first, but now he was impartial. Carla spread herself open with one hand, other hand pulling his hair. She didn't move off him until she felt like he had emptied her enough. 

Finally, when Piers was starting to fear lockjaw would set in, she left him. The sniper drew in slow breaths and stood up when she ordered him to with a wave of her hand. His movement was a bit slow and awkward, boxers still tangled around his ankles. She studied him for a time before grabbing his shoulder and spinning him, bending him down chest first onto the bed. Her palm smacked across his ass and she scoffed in disapproval when he yelped. 

The queen left him, and Piers could hear her shifting around in the large oak chest near the closet. Piers didn't look back. That was against the rules. He stared instead at the wall to the side of the bed, his breathing slow. A dainty hand slapped his ass again before two slender fingers pushed into him, starting to stretch him as Piers hissed in pain. 

He could have overpowered her. He knew he could. But how far would he get? Where would he even go? This was his home, afterall. This was his queen.

"Get ready," Carla purred to him, pushing a toy into him. Not particularly large, but enough to press against his prostate. Carla patted a cheek and smirked, pulling his boxers back up his legs and stopping them right above his knees. Her hand caressed his cock and a ring slid down to settle on the base, the woman pulling him upright and fixing his boxers on his hips.

The queen pointed at the bed in the corner. Little more than a very large dog bed. "Sit," she chimed and took her own seat in a plush chair across the room. Piers sat on the bed, biting his lip. Knees folded, hands on his thighs. He looked obediently at the woman, waiting. 

She blew him a kiss and turned on the toy with the remote in her hand, a smile on her porcelain face.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished this as a one shot but it may end up becoming a full thing in the future.
> 
> Twitter: @InkNPixieDust


End file.
